Prized Possession
by YumeMusouka
Summary: In the Sina Empire, the Colosseum was part of the two most anticipated events of the year. They were gladiator games. Prizes ranged from many things and selecting an omega was one of them. What happens when a gladiator, nicknamed Humanity's Strongest Alpha, finds a couple of bright eyes captivating? (I can't write action or gore... but I try.)
1. The Gladiator

**OMG! This idea wouldn't leave my head. I just wrote it for the heck of it. I hope you all enjoy. ****I literally never planned to write it at all, but I couldn't focus on my other work. XD**

A young male omega of the age of sixteen was reluctantly putting on makeup. Caramel skin that had been kissed by the sky were soft to the touch. Thin long fingers curl in the most delicate way. Long beautiful legs held such a wonderful sight to behold. A slim and strong waist were perfect for bearing children. A thin neck held the weight of a childish yet alluring face. Relatively thick rosy lips were painted with dark pink lipstick and lip gloss to shine. Chocolate brown hair was styled nicely through sheer force. Emerald studs were firmly snugged on the boy's small ears. Plucked eyebrows defined a very well kept face. Green eyeshadow painted the boy's eyelids. Mascara made the boy's eyelashes longer. Huge caribbean green orbs were precious and predictably manipulative.

Those same eyes looked away from the mirror as the boy finished putting on makeup. He turned to look at his fellow omegan companions. They were all of different ages from sixteen to twentyfive. They were all doing the same thing as the brunette was doing, putting on makeup. They dressed in colors that matched their eyes. The brunette wore a robe of different shades of green. His waist was tied by a rope in the color of gold. A necklace embellished with emerald pushed against his chest. He heard footsteps approaching him. He turned his gaze to see a familiar blonde boy.

"Armin," the boy smiled weakly at his friend.

The blonde was shorter than the brunette. His hair was bobbed shaped. His pale face was lovely and decorated with light blue eyes. The boy had on light pink lipstick and lip gloss. Blue sapphire gems hung on the boy's ears. His robe was full of many shades of blue. On his waist was a white colored rope.

"Eren," the blonde responded with the same sad smile.

"This is your first year," Eren sighed.

"We only have to survive nine years and then we're free to go," Armin offered.

"Let's hope that within these nine years that those filthy alphas won't pick us," Eren rolled his eyes, tarnishing his beautiful image.

Young omegas who lost their family were taken in by the emperor. They also took in willingly omegas. There they learned how to be wives as prizes to gladiators. They were pure virgins to please possessive alphas. Once they turned sixteen, the time when their first heat hits which allows them to bear children, they are to be dressed up and be presented at the colosseum. They are protected by bars from the audience. If they are picked by victorious alphas then they become their wives or, most commonly, slaves of all aspects. If they weren't chosen then they would have to keep doing the same routine until so. However, when they reached the age of twentyfive they would be freed, also known as thrown out of the castle.

Each year the empire hosted two colosseum arena battles. One was during spring while the other was during the end of summer. Eren participated the summer battle by himself and he was lucky that an alpha didn't choose him. There was four categories for each event. One was for singular betas, who were recognized to be weaker than alphas. Another was for singular alphas. Then there was singular alphas and betas, there were times when a beta defeated the alphas. Lastly, there were group battles which allowed groups to be mixtures of both betas and alphas. They allowed groups of three to five. Omegas weren't allowed to participate in the battles. Each winner from all categories were allowed to choose either an omega, a generous amount of money, a piece of land. People participating in the singular alphas and betas as well as group battles were allowed to ask for a hearing with the emperor. Group battlers were allowed double the amount of money or they were recurring winners in any category, they were still allowed the same prizes. Some alphas took in many omegas. The thought disgusted the brunette.

This time, Armin was participating too. It frustrated Eren that he could never do anything to stop anything from happening. The blonde was his best friend, even before they arrived at the castle. The also had a third friend named Mikasa, who was Eren's adoptive sister. She wasn't able to be with the two omegas since she was a beta. The empire left her to defend herself.

The three of them lost their parents during a family outing. Eren and Mikasa's parent and Armin's grandfather decided to bring them to the outskirts of a forest. They always did that for picnics. That day bandits were passing through the forest. They saw their families and started to pester them for supplies such as food and money. The adults tried to remain calm, but they were brutally murdered in front of children's eyes. Before they touched the kids, royal guards who had been chasing the bandits through the forest caught them. From there, the two omegas never saw Mikasa again.

"Did you hear? He's back." A small whisper of gossip floated to the boy's ears.

"Who?" A female omega asked.

Eren and Armin shared a look full of questions. They both shrugged their shoulders and listened.

"Humanity's Strongest Alpha!"

"Where was he last time?" A young omega questioned.

"Word says that he was on a mission."

"Ah! But he never chooses an omega as a prize."

"There hasn't been one that caught his eyes yet."

"Imagine being held by such a strong man."

"You guys are disgusting."

"Shut up! You don't understand."

The omegas started to argue among themselves. The two friends turned to converse with themselves. They both knew who Humanity's Strongest Alpha was. The man's name was Levi Ackerman. He was tall and had dark raven hair. His eyes were like mercury, poisonous. The alpha fought with dual blades. Rumour had it that he has never taken an omega despite the amount of times he was victorious. People speculated that he had very high standards. However, none of his comrades took on an omega.

Levi Ackerman mostly participated in group battles. His most trusted companion was Erwin Smith, an alpha. He was a tall blonde that fought with giant swords. Then there was Hanji Zoe, a beta. She was bespectacled person who fought with spears and was said to be crazy. Occasionally there were two more people who fought with them. One of them was Isabel Magnolia, a beta. She was a redhead with low pigtails that fought with daggers. The last one was Farlan Church, a beta. The man was said to be traditional and fought with a sword and shield. Besides Farlan, none of them used any kind defensive items. It was practically impossible, but their group had been winning for over five years.

"You think that since they're here, there's a better chance in not being picked?" Eren inquired his best friend. Armin was always the smarter one. He knew how to get out of difficult situations using the best choices.

"I don't know. Maybe? I have never seen them, so I can't say for sure. I can't speculate why they wouldn't take omegas," Armin answered truthfully. "It could be true that they just haven't found one that they liked."

"Are you serious?" Eren huffed.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Don't get your hopes up," Armin sighed.

"We're hiding in the back right?" Eren grumbled.

"Of course. If anything, you would be chosen over me," Armin shook his head in disapproval. "You're more beautiful. I don't even understand how no one picked you during the summer."

"I don't care, I was lucky. Besides, it's good that I would get picked. I would rather have them choose me over you. I want you to be at least safe. Who knows what kind of alpha will come along. Gladiators are barbarians," Eren scoffed.

"Don't say that. I want you to be safe too. Hopefully a nice alpha will come along," the blonde said as he grabbed Eren's hand.

"Yea… hopefully," the brunette mumbled with disbelief.

Armin sighed as he looked at his friend. Eren smiled as an apology. He squeezed his friend's hand who in turn squeezed back, accepting the apology. Their conversation was stopped from a screeching noise from the other omegas. The two looked over and saw that they were still fighting. Eren, discreetly, rolled his eyes. Some of the omegas loved the idea of being chosen and used. It was disturbing how slutty some of them were during the fights. Eren questioned if they were truly still virgins.

There was a pound on the heavy doors. Eren and Armin immediately released each other's hands. The room fell silent as a royal guards walked in. They were all fully armoured. They had swords sheathed on one hip. One guard walked forward.

"Line up!" He ordered.

All the omegas scrambled to form a line. The guard walked down the line and inspected each omega. He made sure to give each omega, male or female, a grope. He commented each and one of them, stating his approval. When he reached Eren, he looked at the boy all around.

"Beautiful," the guard murmured. "Just lovely."

Eren did not speak. He knew that he would be punished if he did voice a word without permission. The guard sniffed him. He commented that the brunette's scent was sweet and intoxicating. He raised a hand and smacked the boy's bottom with a strong force. Eren whimpered, but he still didn't say a word.

"Nice," the guard smirked at the boy. Eren felt a feeling of being filthy overcome himself.

The guard squeezed Eren's ass over and over, leaving the boy to grit his teeth. He then looked at Armin. Before he could touch the blonde, a higher in command guard came in.

"Bring them out! The battles are beginning," the man's voice shouted.

The guards round up the omegas and walked them out. The castle was connected to the colosseum. The omega prizes were always positioned upfront so that the alphas could see them. All winners were directed to walk pass the omegas first before choosing a prize. The omegas were located up on a little bit of a higher level. Winners were expect to walk to them to observed them.

"Are you okay?" Armin whispered with concern to Eren.

"I'm fine. I'm glad that he didn't touch you," the brunette confessed.

"It looked like it hurt," the blonde exclaimed.

"It didn't hurt a bit," Eren assured his friend.

Eren knew that Armin didn't believe him. The brunette stopped talking as well as the blonde. The hallway they were walking down was litted with torches. At the end of the tunnel, there was light. A natural light that could only be made from the sun. The two haven't been out of the castle since the day they were taken in. The only time omega prizes were allow to go out was during the battles.

The group walked out to the other side. Eren took a deep breath of fresh air. He loved the way the sun felt on his skin. The ball of fire stood high in the clear sky. Birds flew past the brunette's vision. Eren smiled sadly. He wished that he was a bird. He wanted to be free so much. He wanted to see the world. He missed climbing trees. From books, he found out that there were plains, rivers, deserts, volcanoes, and so much more. What he wanted to visit the most was the ocean. However, he knew that he could never venture the world. He was no bird with wings. He was an omega.

The guards led the omegas up a staircase. They came in sight of the audience. They all exclaimed in excitement. The omegas were pushed into a cage with a roof to protect them from the sun. The locked clicked and they were left to their own devices. Eren's heart dropped once the participants lined up in the arena. Many alphas observed the omegas as the emperor spoke.

"Welcome everyone to the annual gladiator game," the elderly man spoke. The audience screamed. Once they died down, the man cleared his throat. "As always, you will be set up to fight one another and prisoners. Group participants will be doing the same thing along with our newly bred titans."

The crowd sounded like they were going to die from that information. Titans were creatures that were giants. They looked like humans but enlarged to the max. They were all grotesque looking. They used to rule over the world until humanity finally fought back. There were very few of them left. They didn't live in areas where humans were. Royal guards capture them for gladiator games. Scientists of the empire took them and bred them. Eren wasn't sure if that was really what they did.

Eren flinched when he felt a cold stare boring into him. Cautiously, the brunette looked at the participants in the arena. He found, in the middle of a group of five, mercury eyes glaring at him. Dominance floated in the air from the alpha named Levi Ackerman. The brunette glared right back at him. He saw the man smirk with an eyebrow raised. Eren looked away and grabbed Armin's hand. He situated the two of them in the back.

"What's wrong?" Armin inquired.

"Nothing… I hope that it's nothing," Eren replied weakly.

"What happened?" Armin rephrased his question.

"It's really nothing," Eren answered.

The games began. A winner of a battle was chosen when a side gave up or was killed. Eren and Armin cringed at every legal murder that happened. The beta category went first. A young woman won and asked for land. In the alpha section, a blonde man defeated everyone. The alpha walked past the omegas with blood all over him.

Eren held onto Armin's hand. They ducked their heads a bit, hiding behind taller male omegas. The alpha remain there, observing each and everyone of them. He pointed towards Eren's general direction. the brunette felt his heart stop. He watched the man specify which omega he wanted. A tall black haired male omega stepped out of the cage. Eren silently sighed in relief. All the other omegas whined in disappointment.

The two friends continued to watch the gore that played before them. The singular alpha or beta battle was next. A female alpha won. She had freckles and black hair. As she passed the omegas with blood on her face, she seemed bored. Her eyes stopped on a certain blonde girl. She asked for the girl. She held the blonde close to her arms. Eren thought that he saw the alpha glare at the emperor briefly.

Then the group battles started. The last battle was always the best group against a titan. However, before that there had to be a winner within the human moment Levi's group walked onto the arena, Eren felt a chill run down his spine. He felt the alpha looking for him. Armin asked the brunette if he was okay. The boy replied that he was fine. The moment the fight started, Levi shifted his gaze.

The raven haired man fought with agility despite his body size. He held his right sword backwards. The man jumped high with strong spins. Erwin Smith fought with calculated strikes. They were powerful and they usually hit a good spot, immobilizing the enemy. Hanji Zoe ran and jumped around. Whenever she lost her balance, she stabbed her spear into the ground with strength to support herself. Isabel Magnolia jumped around and did hand to hand combat. Whenever she got a good chance, she pulled out her daggers. Farlan Church struck his enemies and covered himself with his shield. The man didn't do anything special except that he had good instincts. His dodges were accurate.

"Personally, I think that they could choose omegas and that they will today. The two alphas keep looking over here. The raven haired one seems dangerous to me," Armin informed Eren in a low whisper.

"I hope that you're wrong," Eren mumbled back.

"Why do you say so?" The blonde questioned.

"Because that raven haired man kept looking at me during the opening," the brunette confessed.

"Is that why you were acting weird?" Armin inquired. "I hope that you are wrong. I don't want you to be taken by him. His personality is really questionable."

"Exactly. He was glaring at me. I might had glared back. Don't get mad," Eren pouted at his friend. "Anyways, he just smirked at me when I glared back. It was honestly pretty scary."

"Dammit, Eren! Just make yourself invisible for now, okay? Try your goddamn best, alright?" Armin ordered.

"Yea," Eren mumbled.

Suddenly the floor shook. The brunette immediately grabbed his friend's hand. He knew what was happening. A huge gate opened, and the two friends hugged each other. Levi's group stood, facing the opening gate. After a moment of silence, loud footsteps resounded. The two friends, no all the omegas, started to whimper in distress. People near them, who were unfazed by the oncoming horror, cooed at them. The failed miserably to calm them down.

A huge grotesque human like creature walked out. Its skin was pink. Grey hair was on top its head. It walked all weird. Its eyes remained unfocus as it turned its head around. It finally turned its head around to the omegas and grinned. Armin started to cry and Eren let out a whimper. When he was by himself in the summer, he thought that he was going to break down.

The raven haired alpha jumped out and slashed the titan's leg to get it's attention. The titan looked down and tried to stomp on what injured him. Levi, though, had already moved. Everyone else got into position.

"Well… HELLO THERE! Nice to meet you! Do tell me, do you shave? How do you have a stubble?!" Hanji screamed as she waved at the creature with the hand holding her spear.

"Are you serious? Right fucking now, Hanji?!" Levi growled at the beta.

"Yes, Levi! We killed them off without knowing what lovely creatures they are," Hanji explained. "What if they were good all along! Then there would had been just meaningless deaths!"

"Big bro! How about the three of us just kill it?" Isabel questioned with a smile.

"Quite frankly, I don't think we should go near that thing," Farlan groaned.

"You act as if you have never killed one," Levi retorted.

"I believe that it's merely luck that we survive every year," Farlan shrugged his shoulders. Hanji was jumping around, dodging all the attacks from the titan.

"I am not dealing with your bullshit right now, Farlan!" Levi yelled as he grabbed Hanji and threw her far away. A giant hand slammed right in front of him.

"Thanks, Grumpy!" Hanji screamed as she ran off again.

"Shut it, foureyes!" Levi replied.

"Can someone please stop Hanji?!" Erwin inquired in a loud voice.

"Don't give a shit," Levi, Isabel, and Farlan replied.

"Rawr!" The titan bellowed in a voice louder than a human could possibly use.

The omegas covered their ears. The only thing that Eren and Armin understood was that the group was crazy. It was their first time seeing them fight and attempt to kill a titan. The group was conversating normally while dodging the titan. They weren't normal. They were very strong and skilled. It wasn't actually evident until that moment, because they didn't attempt during the earlier battles. They killed no one too.

"Yo 'leader,' what the fuck should we do?" Farlan questioned the tall blonde alpha.

"I- goddamn," Erwin exclaimed as the titan slammed against the wall. Debris fell to the ground and dust covered the air.

"Hurry the fuck up, Eyebrows. Signal," Levi growled as he coughed.

The crowd was noisy. Screams and encouragements became incoherent. There was a good amount of people wishing for their deaths too.

"Okay, alright! Remember your shit. Position yourselves," Erwin screamed. Everybody replied affirmative. Erwin ran towards the titan. "Farlan!"

"Goddamnit. Fuck my life," Farlan mumbled under his breath. He threw his shield down and held his sword with two hands. He dashed forward to the titan."On it!"

Farlan and Erwin ran up to the titan's legs. There was one leg for each of them. They slashed the shins twice and then jumped back. They aimed their swords with precision. They threw their swords up at the titan's knees. The two ran from the area as the blood on their faces evaporated. They all heard the titan fall to his knees. It cried loudly in crowd went wild.

"Isabel!" Levi grunted loudly.

"Gotcha!" The redhead replied.

The two were positioned behind the titan. They were on the far side of each other. They ran towards one another and they jumped high, Levi jumping higher. Isabel flipped and started to do a bicycle kick. Levi stepped on her raised foot. Isabel kicked Levi up who in turn kicked off from her. Levi flew higher.

"Hanji!" Isabel screamed as she fell down. Farlan ran to catch her.

"Heard you sweetie!" Hanji yelled back.

The woman stood directly behind the titan. She was far behind, backed up against the wall. She ran towards to titan for momentum. She aimed her spear and threw it. It hit the spinal cord of the creature, halfway near the neck. Levi looked at the spear that was now directly in front of him.

"Your aiming is shit!" Levi teased.

"Bitch! You know that my calculations are always correct!" Hanji retorted as she laughed.

Levi chuckled as he came closer to the spear. He jumped again off the spear. He used his fall to jump higher than before. He brought his swords and spun in his jump. He sliced the back of the titan's neck cleanly. He looked at his hands briefly and grunted in disgust. He jumped down from the titan's back. The group watched as the titan disintegrated. The crowd clapped and cheered in excitement. Levi, ignoring the whole process, walked up to Farlan. He wiped his still bloody hands on the man.

"Levi! That is fucking gross," Farlan exclaimed.

"Exactly, it matches your face," Levi retorted.

"Rude," Farlan rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations," the emperor clapped his hand as he laughed.

Eren tuned the old man out. He stared down at the raven haired man who was looking back at him. Levi crossed his arms and smirked at the brunette. The boy blushed and glared at the man. Eren made sure to hide himself from the man. Even though through their matches he concluded him to be a nice guy with social issues, he couldn't leave Armin.

The group walked up the omegas. Most of the omegas cooed and giggled at the alphas. Levi frowned as he stared at all of them. He saw the brown hair in the back. He coughed, clearing his throat. Erwin looked at Levi with confusion. The man never took an omega. Hanji and Isabel were getting all excited. Farlan stared at Levi with surprise.

Eren felt his heart beat faster. This couldn't be happening. He was going to be taken away by an alpha. He was going to leave Armin by himself. He was going whether he liked it or not.

"I want the male brat with brown hair and bright eyes in the back," Levi announced.

Eren looked at Armin with wide eyes. They ignored the whines and cries of the other omegas. He gripped on the blonde's wrist. He thought as Armin just stood there in shock. He wanted to bring the blonde with him. Surely being with Eren was better than being at the castle alone. There were strange rumours about what the royal guards did to unchosen omegas after a while. The brunette looked at the tall blonde alpha. There was no rumours of him having an omega of his own. Maybe if he brought his attention to Armin, he would like his friend.

"Armin, do you want to come with me?" Eren asked in a quick whisper. There was already a royal guard opening the cage.

"What? How?" Armin questioned.

"Erwin Smith," Eren answered. A hand grabbed him so he mouthed the next ones. "Show yourself."

Armin nodded. He felt ashamed that he left it up to Eren to figure something out. Honestly, it was the best plan that could be used if they didn't want to be separated. He was going to have to mate with a random alpha, but truthfully, it was going to happen anyways. Besides, watching them fight made the blonde realize that they weren't really bad people. Omegas were the best judges at characters. Armin trusted his instincts to go through with it.

Eren was led to Levi by the royal guard. The guard asked if Eren was the one and the man nodded. The man offered his hand with a smirk. Eren pouted with a glare as he took it. If he didn't take the hand in front of all the people, he would get in serious trouble. Eren looked back at the cage and saw Armin walking upfront. He side glanced the the tall blonde alpha.

Erwin continued to observed the omegas for his reputations. As he was about to turn away, he stopped himself. He stared at Armin intently. Eren smiled at the sight. He saw Levi look at him with a raised eyebrow. The brunette got rid of his smile and turned away.

"Can I take this little guy?" Erwin questioned as he pointed to Armin.

"Of course," the royal guard replied.

The guard grabbed Armin and handed him to Erwin. The alpha offered his hand. Armin took it.

Eren and Armin looked at each other. Their eyes spoke to one another. They shared an internal sigh of relief.

**Thanks for reading. IDK when I'll update this. Sorry. :P**


	2. A Man Named Levi Ackerman

**Hello! How are you all? This chapter is a bit short since its about Eren's first impression of Levi's personality. I don't know... it might be a bit boring for some of you guys. I hope you guys like it doe. Summary: Eren is trying to decipher who Levi is. He gets scared, confused, and embarrassed.**

"Get in," Levi grunted as he shoved the caribbean eyed omega into a vacant room.

Eren stumbled forward. He grabbed onto the desk to upright himself. He turned around and glared at the alpha. The man closed the door behind him and smirked. He walked up to Eren. Roughly, he grabbed the omega's arm. He literally dragged the boy to the bedroom. Grabbing a washcloth, he held the boy's face in place.

Eren backed away, but the man's grip was life threatening. He closed his eyelids and pursed his rosy lips together. Levi rubbed the cloth against the omega's pretty face. The brunette grunted in disapproval as the man used unnecessary strength. Once satisfied, Levi retreated his hand. The bright eyed boy glared at the alpha one more time.

"You look better like that," Levi commented. Eren rolled his eyes in response. The man scoffed and pushed the boy on the immaculate bed. "Your attitude can use some modification too."

"Whatever," Eren grumbled. He lifted his hands to push the man away. The alpha caught the omega's wrists.

"Listen, brat, you now belong to me," the alpha bellowed. "If you don't watch your attitude, I could easily throw you out to a pack of alphas."

"If you could do that, then why did you even pick me up in the first place?" Eren challenged.

"Because you're pretty as fuck. I was contemplating if I could tame you," Levi conceded with a smirk.

"Well, you're going to have to do better than that," Eren growled back.

The alpha put his weight on the omega. He looked down on the brunette with a smirk. The scent of distress wafted off of the young omega. Eren knew he was fighting a losing battle, but his pride wouldn't let him fall back. Levi found the young boy interesting. He needed to know more about the young omega he caught.

"Do you hate me?" The alpha questioned with expressionless eyes.

"Um... I..." Eren shifted his gaze from the alpha's eyes. His huge green caribbean eyes focused on the man's lips. He blushed at the thought of being dominated.

"Do you feel attracted to me?" Levi pushed the young omega against the table. His body excreted dominance. The scent of the strong alpha intoxicated Eren. The alpha smirked. "Do I excite you?"

"O- of course not," Eren glared at the alpha with insecure defiant eyes. Levi leaned forward and inhaled Eren's scent. His body shuddered with impure thoughts.

"I think I do. It smells like you're about to go into heat even though you seemed fine before. I'll take care of you," Levi told the boy as he kissed his neck.

Eren gasped as he felt soft lips leaving a trace on his body. In contrast to the gentleness, the rough hands on his wrist were strong enough to break the boy. The young omega's scent of distress shifted to excitement. In response, the alpha held his wrists in one hand and with the other, he examined the boy's beautiful body. The brunette whimpered out sweet delicious noises. Levi's thumb rubbed against the boy's chest. The boy flinched and cried when his nipple was pressed down.

Eren bit his bottom lip as he stared at the older man above him. His face was flushed with excitement. His huge eyes were glossed with tears. Uncertainty displayed on his face. Fear of what was to come was starting to engulf him. He didn't understand why his body wanted this when he clearly didn't want it. He shut his eyes in shame. He waited for the hand tainting him to finish what it wanted. However, that hand left his chest. The brunette opened his eyes to see the alpha looking down at him.

"But right now, I'm not interested," Levi grunted as he slowly released the boy's wrists. The man sat up and yawned.

"Um... what? Why-" Eren stopped talking as he heard his stomach growled. He blushed in embarrassment. His eyes shifted downwards.

"Do you need to eat, brat?" Levi grumbled as he stood up.

"I'm not a br- ah!" Eren screeched as he was lifted into the air. Levi threw the boy over his shoulder like a bag of rice. "Put me down!"

"I do whatever I want," Levi retorted. "Did you want to cook?"

"What?! You think that just because I'm an omega, that's my job?" Eren growled. "You alphas are all the same!"

"Calm your whining ass down. I was just asking a question," Levi grumbled.

"You that but… but… but you alphas only want us as slaves," Eren yelled. He started to pound on the alpha. "Put me down."

"Shut up before I throw you to other alphas," Levi growled. "They won't be so patient as me. Fuck, I knew keeping an omega would be annoying."

"Hya- go away!" Eren whined as he shook in fear.

"Oh?" Levi smirked with an amused look. He paused in his steps and shifted the omega in his arms into bridal style. He looked straight into the boy's caribbean green crystal orbs of light. He leaned forward so that his breath touched the boy's cheeks. Eren's face blushed from the proximity of the alpha to him. Never in his life, had he been this close to an alpha in an intimate way. Levi scoffed, as if he understood everything that ran through the young brunette's mind. "Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not!" Eren whined as he failed to push the larger male away from him.

"Hey, I think you look cute like that," Levi's eyes glinted with lust. He leaned forward and bit the boy's lip. "Keep looking like that and I really will just bend you over and fuck you. I'll give you lots of pups. You want that?"

"Please… don't," Eren whimpered. He didn't like the look in the alpha's eyes. It scared him, and yet excited him. He feared the man, and yet he wanted to know more. Eren thought that he would never be interested in an alpha, and yet here he was contradicting himself. The brunette stared at the man with cautious eyes. He knew that he should never let his guard down. All alphas are ruthless and inhumane. It was in their nature to destroy everything.

"Then stop tempting me," Levi retorted as he continued to carry the boy into the kitchen. Eren pouted at the man, but he kept his retort to himself. His tanned thin fingers clenched on the man's shirt, in fear that he could potentially fall. What he didn't know was that the alpha was already holding onto him tightly.

The older man dropped the boy on a chair at the dining table. He ignored the young omega's discomfort and walked to the fireplace. The man grabbed various materials as he started a fire. The alpha turned around and spoke to the boy, "Since you're not going to cook, I will."

"Eh?! You can cook?" Eren questioned pure shock.

"Aren't you a little fucking rude?" Levi retorted.

"Um… sorry!" Eren apologize in fear. "It's just that… at the castle… we were taught that alphas don't understand how to cook."

"Well, they fucking fed you crap. In fact, everything they said probably is crap. It's the empire we're talking about," Levi grumbled.

"Won't you get in trouble for talking like that?" Eren asked he slowly start to shake.

"What? Are you scared?" Levi smirked as he approached the omega. "Is the little omega afraid of the empire? Is it because they kept you locked up for years?"

"Wh… why," Eren started to tear up. He turned to face the alpha and bursted into tears. "are you so mean? Of course it's scary! My life has been in their hands since my parents died! I don't want to go back there… but I also don't want to be here! Why can't I live freely?! Is it because I'm an _omega_? Was I born to be kept like cattles and sheeps?"

The brunette shut his eyes tightly. Distress oozed out of his small body. Levi sensed it and didn't move. The omega braced himself for any beating for his outburst. He waited in silence and darkness, but nothing came. He opened his eyes as tears continued to fall. He looked at the alpha with fearful eyes. Levi hovered over the boy without touching him. The man stared at the beautiful jewels of Eren's caribbean green eyes. There was no judgment on the man's face.

"You were born into this world for a purpose. No one knows what that is, but it wasn't meant to be kept as cattles or sheeps. The ones who mess with fate are those part of the empire. You have been wronged, but it's not my job to apologize to you. However, no one else will, so… I'm sorry," Levi told Eren in the most sincerest voice the boy thought the man had.

"Th- thank you," Eren replied as more tears fell.

"Don't thank me," Levi responded. He backed up and walked back to the fire place. "Man, I thought you had a little fire in you, but turns out you're just a baby. Boring."

"Sh— shut up! Stupid overbearing alpha!" Eren shouted as he wiped away his tears.

"Hmm? Maybe you will have fire in you soon," Levi commented he started cooking.

"Hmph… if… if you're going to cook… may I change out of this?" Eren gestured to his robes as he stared at the alpha with pleading eyes. Levi turned to look at the boy. He questioned to himself if the omega thought he could manipulate him with his huge eyes.

"Hmm, personally, I think you look better like that," Levi scoffed at the sight of Eren glaring at him. "But go ahead. I haven't bought clothes for you yet so you have to wear my clothes. They're in the bedroom we were in earlier."

"Okay…" Eren grumbled.

The omega ventured off to the bedroom. Inside the bedroom, he turned on the oil lamp. The light glowed and complemented his skin. The boy looked around and made sure the alpha didn't follow him. Eren bit his bottom lip, feeling coy. He took off his necklace and placed it on a dresser. His hands grabbed onto his robes.

He slowly stripped off his robes. Enticing caramel skin was being exposed. Once his robes were off, the boy sheepishly looked down at his naked body. He's been told that his face was beautiful, however no one ever commented on his body. In the boy's perspective, his body was immature. His stomach was flat. No muscles were visible. He looked like a little boy and not someone of sixteen years of age.

The boy wore green lacy undergarments that he was required to wear back in the castle. It was the only undergarment he had so he kept it on. The boy looked through the alpha's clothings and found a comfortable set of clothings; however, he stared at the clothes for a bit, wondering if it would fit him. The omega slipped on the shirt and found that it almost reached to his knees. The omega glared at the pants and roughly put it back where he got it.

The boy folded his robes and placed it in a place out of sight. He was about to leave, but then he remembered the jewels on his ears. The boy carefully took out the emerald studs from his ear lobes. He placed them next to his necklace. He looked at his body again. He hated that he looked like a child. He sighed as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Took you awhile, princess," Levi chuckled. "And I stand corrected, you look better like that."

"Don't call me that," Eren gritted his teeth. "And… your clothes are too big."

"Whatever you say," Levi smirked. "Food is ready. I made something simple. It sounded like you were hungry as fuck, so soup it is. There's bread on the table."

"Okay… thank you," Eren pouted. He didn't want to thank the man.

"Yea, whatever. Sit your ass down and eat," Levi responded. "Hah~ … I feel as if I'm taking care of a kid. Don't make me regret this."

"Shut up," Eren retorted angrily, but then his face softened. "Will… I get to see Armin?"

"The blonde omega? I suppose so. He's Erwin's omega, so we'll be seeing each other. Yah, brat. I don't even know your name. What's your name?" Levi asked.

"Eh? Um… my name is Eren. Eren Jaeger," the omega answered.

"I'm Levi Ackerman, but I'm sure you already knew that," Levi smirked.

"Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest alpha. Who wouldn't know you?" Eren scoffed before he started eating.

"No one knows me. They only know of me," Levi clarified.

"That's right. I thought you would be a disgusting alpha who forced omegas to do whatever he wanted. Turns out… I was wrong. You're just fucking weird," Eren confessed. "But I guess you are still scary."

"Hey… that's really fucking rude," Levi glared poisonous daggers into the omega.

"Yea, you are scary. Scary as fuck. But you're also weird as fuck. Overall, you are just dangerous," Eren continued. "If I had a choice, I would stay away from you."

"Just fucking eat your food, brat," Levi scowled.

"Will do," Eren responded fairly quick.

"Brat, eat bread too," Levi ordered as he stuffed a bread roll into the boy's mouth.

"Mhgh ugm mhh mhgsm."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I can't understand anything and that's unsanitary," Levi stated as a matter of fact.

"I can feed myself," Eren said once again after swallowing his food.

"Whatever, brat. Tomorrow we're going out to buy clothes for you," Levi informed the omega.

"You're not… going… to make me wear those weird omegan clothes are you?" Eren inquired with hesitation.

"By weird… perhaps you mean… dresses, ribbons, and frills?" Levi smirked. He took in the pleasure of seeing Eren blushed with a pout. "Yes, you are going to wear those."

"I don't want to," Eren stated angrily.

"Oi, brat," Levi said in a low dangerous voice. "You're going to fucking wear it because I said so. Really, your attitude is fucking weird. What's with your fucking mood swings? I'm your alpha and if you don't understand that soon, something will happen to you."

"… Fine… I'll listen to what you say. I'm sorry," Eren lowered his head in fear.

The omega thought that he could act strong like he usually did. However, in front of the alpha named Levi, he found himself unable to do so. Levi Ackerman was forceful and rude. There was a part of the man that Eren understood that he should fear. On the other hand, there was something gentle about the man. In the end, Eren couldn't trust him. Alphas were manipulative and greedy. They would always try to get what they wanted. If anything, Eren should think about how he was going to live with the alpha since the chance of escaping seemed close to zero. He hoped that Armin was fine. Erwin Smith didn't seem as bad as Levi Ackerman.

"Good," Levi rolled his eyes. "If you behave yourself tomorrow, I'll take you to see your little friend."

"Really?" Eren looked up at the alpha with hope.

"Maybe," Levi scowled.

Eren pouted at the man. The omega really didn't understand the alpha at all. What he said was true to his observations. The alpha was scary and yet weird as fuck.

Soon the two of them finished eating. The alpha cleaned up after them and quickly went to wash himself. Once he was clean, he told the omega that he had to wash himself if he didn't want to sleep outside. Eren happily complied since he didn't like being dirty anyways. Once he was done, he came back out wearing Levi's shirt. He walked into the man's room and stood by the door. Levi was laying on his bed, reading a book with the oil lamp on. He looked up, sensing the omega staring at him.

"What?" Levi questioned.

"Where am I… supposed to sleep?" Eren asked while looking away from the alpha.

"Wherever the fuck you want," the alpha replied harshly. The omega took a step back, staring at the alpha cautiously. Levi sighed and motioned the omega over to him. Eren slowly approached the alpha. "You can sleep on the bed with me if you want. There isn't anywhere else that's comfortable."

"You… won't… um… you're not going to… um," Eren blushed as he struggled with his words.

"Spit it out, you brat," Levi growled.

"We're… not going to… have… s— sex… are we?" Eren lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I don't want to fuck a brat like you," Levi replied bluntly.

"But… earlier… you said you would," Eren pointed out as he looked at the man with disbelief.

"I could fuck you if you're going to be annoying to shut you up, but I'm not into fucking little brats with the structure of a child's body," Levi rolled his eyes. Eren stood there, blushing and pouting. "Just get your ass on the bed."

The alpha pulled the omega next to him on the bed. Eren shut his eyes closed in fear. However, nothing happened. Eren opened his eyes and saw that the alpha went back to reading his book. Feeling that there was no more danger, the omega made himself comfortable next to the alpha. He closed his eyes once again and felt slumber taking over.

Levi Ackerman was a mystery.

**Thank you all for reading! You are all loved. :D**


	3. Mister Grumpy

**Hello, it's me. I was wondering if you would like to read, a new chapter. LOL. Here I am.**

Eren's slumber was disturbed by the sharp cool air invading his warm soft smooth skin. The boy battled it out, but the cool air won the war, conquering every inch of his body. Furrowed eyebrows slowly relaxed as Eren opened his eyes to the blinding light of the sun through the window. The boy rose up to sit and rubbed his eyes. He yawned softly and then grabbed the blanket to hug it. The blanket was warm and soft, just like the boy. The omega smiled softly as he laid his head on the blanket.

"Aren't you a precious little shit," Levi's voice intruded the silence from the door.

Eren whined out of fright. Wide caribbean green eyes looked at the alpha, threatening to cry on its own. Once understanding that it was only Levi, the boy quickly calmed down. He quietly sulked to himself. He grabbed the pillow and hugged it. Levi raised his eyebrow at the omega's reaction. The brat was such a… brat.

The alpha walked up to the bed and pulled the blanket and pillow away, ignoring the omega's protests. Eren hugged his legs, shivering. He looked up at the alpha pleadingly. Levi simply rolled his eyes. He reached for the boy's wrist and pulled him off the bed. Eren stumbled onto the floor and whined. He didn't understand why the alpha had to act like this so early in the morning. The boy stood up straight and pouted. He looked at the alpha and watched the man's eyes pierce through him. The alpha slowly opened his mouth.

"It's time to get up, brat." Levi announced. "Get ready and go eat."

"Why?" Eren grumbled back.

"Gotta go buy fucking clothes for you, remember?" Levi answered.

Eren pouted in response as he walked away. He washed his face and combed his hair with his fingers. The omega tried his best to find clothes that he could leave the room in. With the smallest outfits he could find, he make shifted it to fit him. He then walked to the dining table and sat down. Bread and cheese was for breakfast. There was also a bowl of fresh strawberries and apricots. Levi who sat next to him stood up and went to the cool pantry. The omega watched as he ate the bread. He saw the alpha grab something and poured it to a cup. The alpha walked back and gave it to the omega. Eren stared down at it and saw that it was a white substance. He looked back at the alpha, who had sat back down, with a questioning face.

"Milk?" Eren asked.

"Well, no shit, brat," Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren pouted and glared at the man. He looked back at the milk and smiled sheepishly. At the castle, food was always provided. However, Eren was always left with the scraps that weren't wanted. There were too many greedy omegas. Eren didn't get to drink a lot of milk. The boy puffed his cheeks, and then his face softened into a smile. The omega looked back at the alpha, sheepishly.

"Thank you," the boy softly giggled. He took the cup of milk and brought the creamy liquid to his mouth. He savored the sensation of drinking milk.

The man grunt in response as he stared at the boy. Levi waited for the boy to finish eating all he could. Once Eren was done, he helped Levi put everything away and clean up. Although Eren didn't like to play the role of an omega, he couldn't deny that he liked to cook and clean. These activities calmed the boy down to the point of serenity. That in itself was a miracle, because Eren knew himself all too well. He had a lot of anger towards the world, so he had a bad temper.

Eren quietly hummed to himself as he cleaned the dishes. It was a lullaby his mother would sing to him. For the boy, the lullaby was part of his identity, so he would punch anyone who would tell him to shut up when he hummed it. In the corner of his periphery, he saw the alpha looking at him. The omega didn't understand why the alpha was observing him now, when the day before he was constantly confronting him. Not that the boy wanted the alpha to yell at him again, it was just weird.

The boy finished the dishes and wiped his hands on a towel. He looked at the alpha who was drying up the wet clean dishes. When Levi finished, the man walked to his room. When he came back, he brought a rope. Eren looked at the alpha with caution as he slowly shrunk into himself.

"What is that for?" Eren solemnly asked as he slightly backed away from the alpha.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering if you needed to be tied to me or will you not try to run away?" Levi seriously questioned.

"Why would I run away?" Eren squeaked. He kept his head low as he held his hands together behind his back. Although Eren didn't like the idea of being mistreated as an omega, he can't deny that his life was in Levi's hands.

"It's your first time out of the castle, so who knows what you will do. Fine, if you don't want it then you can't run from me. If you do, I'll chase you and punish you. You and I both know that I'm stronger and faster," Levi replied nonchalantly.

"I promise I won't run away," Eren assured the man out of fear.

"Well then, let's go," Levi responded as he dropped the rope.

The alpha went to the door as the omega followed behind him closely. The alpha led the omega out of the barracks. Eren held onto to Levi's shirt once they reached the streets of the slums of the Sina Empire. Eren observed his surroundings. It was his first time out of the castle. Last night, he was too occupied with Levi to notice that he wasn't kept as a pet in the castle anymore. Eren looked at the open world with awe.

The two of them were in the market area. There were so many stands for fruits, vegetables, meat, spices, cloth, and clothes. Inside the omega, there was a sense of excitement to be out and about. The outside world never looked so beautiful to him. The boy stood in place as he continued to gaze at the street. His moment of beauty was interrupted by a pinch to his cheek. He squeaked and rubbed his cheek. He looked at the alpha, the culprit, and pouted.

"Stop standing there like an idiot. You're going to get lost. I don't know about you, but I think I can handle being by myself. Can you?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen a scenery like this in years. Please don't leave me behind," Eren bit his lower lip and he stared at the alpha's grey eyes.

"It's fine. It's not like this will be the last time you'll ever see the outside world," Levi told Eren.

Eren smiled at the comment that he will be able to see the outside world more. The boy followed the man as he walked through the crowd. His hand clenched on the alpha's shirt tightly, in order to not get lost. When the man stopped walking, the boy ran into him and hit his nose. The boy caressed his nose as he looked up to the alpha.

"Why did you stop?" Eren asked.

"We're here, brat," Levi explained.

Eren looked around and was surrounded by bright colors of clothings. The boy looked outside and didn't realize that they were in a richer part of the empire. The clothes here had to be expensive. The dyes on the clothes were deep and well distributed. The colors ranged from saffron yellow, green, indigo, crimson, and pink. There was more than just clothes too. Everything looked fluffy and soft. It was all pretty to the omega, though he wouldn't like to admit it.

"This is a store specifically for omegas," Levi stated.

"Hmm… looks expensive," Eren replied.

"Doesn't matter," Levi pinched the boy's cheek again. "Don't complain or I'll get a leash for you."

"Okay," Eren slowly nodded his head as he rubbed his cheek once again.

"Follow me and don't wander off. You just might get taken by a stranger," Levi told the boy.

Eren followed the man closely. Levi talked to a man and said man started to measure the brunette. Eren felt awkward in having a stranger touch him. Once the stranger was done, Levi walked around and picked up a bunch of clothes. As Eren followed the man, he stopped when something caught his eye.

Eren stared face to face with a doll. It took a shape of a cute looking bear. There was a light green ribbon tied around his neck. The bear itself was dark black all around.. Its fur looked so soft and fluffy. He had two round ears that stood up, one on the left and the other on the right. It's eyes were grey thread sewed over and over in a circle. It's nose was made the same way with pink thread, but as a triangle. His mouth was also made the same way. Eren nervously reached out his hand to touch it. With one finger, he gently poked the bear. It was so soft. The omega giggled to himself. Eren picked up the teddy bear and hugged it. The bear was the size of a baby.

Even though the boy was 16 years of age, he still loved dolls. When he was younger, with his family, his father would lavish the boy with dolls. After their deaths, he never had a toy ever again. Dolls were just adorable to the omega. The boy played with the doll. When his pulled the bear's fur down on its eyes, he looked angry. He looked almost like Levi.

"Brat," Levi growled, getting the boy's attention.

The omega panicked at the sound of an angered alpha and shoved the bear back to where he picked it up. Eren looked at Levi with tears forming in his eyes. He opened his mouth to apologize. However, before he could apologize, a hand reached over to him. Eren flinched and closed his eyes. The didn't touch him though. Eren peeked his eyes open and saw the bear he was touching right in front of his face.

"Want it? I'll get it for you," Levi told Eren in an unamused voice.

Eren looked at the alpha with disbelief. Once he registered what the alpha just said to him. He smiled a smile full of innocence.

"Really? Thank you," Eren giggled.

Levi rolled his eyes and shoved the bear into Eren's arms. The omega followed the man with his bear in his hands. Even though the alpha was mean, he could also be nice. Maybe Eren could get along with the alpha.

Levi paid for everything and brought the boy back to his room in the barracks. Eren helped the man put everything away. Levi didn't have much in his place, so Eren's stuff fitted into the area just fine.

"It's almost time for lunch. I was going to go meet up with Erwin, in other words Eyebrows, so I'll be seeing your omega friend as well," Levi told Eren as he put the last of Eren's clothes away.

"Can I come with you too?" Eren questioned with excitement.

"Maybe if you changed into your clothes, then yea," Levi bargained.

Eren pouted as he glared at the alpha. The man bribing him to wear those omegan clothes at the price of seeing Armin. Eren thought about it, and walked up to the dresser with his clothes. He opened it and picked out a random outfit.

"Get out," Eren puffed his cheeks.

"Since when did you get to order me around, you brat?" Levi growled.

"I want to change and I would like it if you didn't watch," Eren growled back.

"Whatever," Levi replied as he walked out of the room.

Once the omega knew that the alpha wasn't there, he stripped himself of his clothes. The omega's enticing caramel skin came into light. The boy put on his new clothes, a dress. It was light green and white in color. The bottom part was a skirt with many frills. The boy that without a doubt, his underwear was in plain sight. His shoulders were left to be seen, because it was a sleeveless shirt. Clothes like these, were made specifically for omegas only.

The omega grabbed his teddy bear and walked out of the room. He saw the alpha sitting at the dining table. The boy walked up to him, with his bear in his arms.

"Can I bring Mister Grumpy too?" Eren asked.

"Mister Grumpy?" Levi scoffed.

"That's his name. He can look angry, like this," Eren showed Levi his bear with its original angry look.

"Whatever, bring him," Levi responded.

"Okay," Eren smiled.

Levi guided the boy to Erwin's place. Levi knocked on the door and waited with the omega. The doorknob twisted and then the door opened. The blonde male from the colosseum appeared before the omega and his alpha. Behind him was a little blonde boy that the brunette was all too familiar with.

"Eren!" Armin exclaimed.

"Armin!" Eren replied with the same sentiment.

"Welcome Levi. Come in, because we have a lot of shit to go over," Erwin sighed.

"Well no shit, Eyebrows," Levi replied.

Levi and Eren walked into the room. The two omegas were told to play by the fire. The alphas brought food for them and left them to their own devices. The two alphas started going over things that the omegas didn't know. Eren and Armin looked at each other.

"What is that?" Armin asked Eren.

"It's a teddy bear. Levi bought it for me today. His name is Mister Grumpy," Eren giggled.

"Aw… it's really cute," Armin smiled. "How was last night? Did he forced you to have sex?"

"No. Eh… well… Levi yelled at me a lot. This morning, he stopped yelling at me and was instead observing me. We went out to buy clothes for me," Eren told his blonde friend.

"That would explain the dress. Did you cry last night? Maybe he's trying to take a different approach in interacting with you," Armin deduced.

"Maybe… I don't know. How about you? What happened?" Eren asked.

"Erwin and I wrote out a contract on how to handle this alpha and omega relationship. This morning, we didn't do much. He said we would go get clothes for me tomorrow. I don't think being with Erwin will be so bad," Armin confessed.

"Really? I don't know how I feel about Levi. Sometimes he's really mean. He threatened to have me raped by other alphas. Then there are times where he's really nice. He bought me this bear just because I was looking at it and playing with it. Then he becomes mean again. I don't know if he's bad or good," Eren contemplated.

"I don't know either. I mean, it's too early to reason it, I think. Maybe Levi just doesn't know how to deal with omegas. Maybe he'll actually be nice," Armin suggested.

"Yea, that would be the best outcome for me, but you never know. If I die, please find Mikasa one day and tell her I love her," Eren pleaded the blonde.

"Please don't be so dramatic. Speaking of which, now that we're outside of the castle, we can go look for Mikasa," Armin exclaimed.

"Hardly. The alpha over there won't let me leave his sight. And frankly, outside is a bit overwhelming after years of imprisonment," Eren relayed to the blonde.

"Yea, I would assume that. Maybe, though, one day, we can go looking for Mikasa," Armin smiled weakly.

"I would love that," Eren smiled weakly as well.

The two continued to converse until it was time for Eren to go with Levi. Eren said his goodbyes and followed the man back to the room. Levi went to do some papers at his desk, leaving Eren to entertain himself.

That night, they laid on the bed together once again. Eren looked into the dark and wondered how his life will turnout. He held onto Mister Grumpy tightly and kissed him.

**Thanks for reading. You are all loved.**


	4. Affection From an Omega

**Levi starts going to work, leaving Eren alone. Hello people, yes, this story shall be continued. This is a short chapter. The next one will be short too. I'm just writing some interactions between Eren and Levi. I'm trying to make them love each other.**

It was early morning and the alpha and omega were finishing up their breakfast. A week had passed since Eren was brought to Levi's home. The brunette was slowly warming up to the alpha. When the two of them finished eating, Levi stood up and took their plates to wash. Eren followed the man to help clean up.

Eren hummed to himself as he washed the dishes. Levi stood next to him and watched him. When he finished, he dried his hands on a cloth. Eren looked at the alpha who was already looking at him. Eren knew to not start anything anymore. Levi has never hurt him, so Eren dealt with the situation. He knew that everything could be worse.

"Yes?" The omega cautiously asked.

"I'm going to work today," Levi told him. "I won't be back until late."

"Okay," Eren responded.

Levi continued to stare at Eren. The omega cowered under the alpha's gaze. The alpha wanted something from him, but he didn't know what the alpha wanted. He felt his ears burn up from embarrassment. The alpha just kept staring at him. Eren slowly walked away and went to the bedroom. Levi followed him.

"Um, is there something that you want?" Eren asked as he grabbed Mister Grumpy. He held onto him tightly. He needed his bear, because he was going to be alone. He didn't like being alone, but Levi couldn't stay home.

"Nothing," Levi replied as his gaze turned to normal as if he had given up. "You need to stay in this room. If you leave, no one will protect you in the barracks."

"What would happen?" Eren asked, tilting his head in curiousity.

"Just don't leave unless you want to get raped," Levi growled back.

Eren flinched at the alpha's change in attitude. He shivered as tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't like it when Levi raised his voice. It scared him to the point where he cried. He didn't want to cry, but they formed by themselves. He looked back up at the alpha as he hugged his teddy bear. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I- I- I won't leave the room. I'm sorry," Eren apologized even though he didn't know why he was being yelled at.

They've been together for a little over a week. Levi had stayed with Eren the whole time. It was the first day Levi said that he was going to go work. Over the period of time they spent together, Eren slowly became used to the alpha's presence. However, every once in awhile the alpha would yell at him. It always made the omega cry.

There was one time that Eren accidentally dropped and shattered a glass cup. The boy tried to clean it up while apologizing. The alpha yelled at him and told him to wait in the bedroom. Eren was so scared that night, because he thought he was going to be punished for breaking the glass cup. However, when Levi came to the room, he didn't say anything.

Even now, the man had weird breakouts. Eren didn't understand what he did wrong to make the man angry. He kept trying to make himself small. He sat down on the bed and curled up into a ball with his bear.

Levi looked at the boy and suck his teeth in annoyance. He sat down next to the curled up omega. He reached out his hand and petted the omega. Eren stopped crying from the gentle touch. He sat up and looked at the alpha as he wiped away his tears. Levi's face was expressionless, which was better than his angry one. Eren moved his head to Levi's touch. Levi cupped Eren's cheek.

"I have to go to work now," Levi said.

"Okay, bye bye," Eren responded.

"Farewell," Levi replied as he removed his hand from Eren's face.

The alpha stood up and went to the door. Eren followed him. They paused at the door. After silence, Levi finally opened the door. Just as he was about to turn on his heel, Eren grabbed onto his sleeve. Levi turned to look at the omega again. Eren kept his head down.

"Come back soon," Eren said in a quiet voice as he let the alpha go.

The omega didn't receive a reply. In return, he received a pat on the head. Then the sound of the door opened and closed. Eren stared at the door, not knowing what to do. The boy sat down on the floor, in front of the the door. He waited for the man to come back.

Eren played with Mister Grumpy. He hugged it and threw it up in the air. He also took a small nap on the floor. After waking back up, he continued to sit. He waited, and waited. He didn't know how much timed passed, but he continued to wait.

Waiting was all he knew how to do when he was alone. Back at the castle, Eren waited by his door every night. Hoping that, somehow, his parents would come pick him up. However, no matter how much he waited, they never came. This was a secret that he never told Armin. He didn't want to be pitied. He knew waiting was useless. His parents were already dead.

Eren didn't know if Levi was really going to come back. The omega wiped away his tears as he hugged Mister Grumpy tighter. Eventually, the door opened. Eren lifted up his head. He saw Levi walk in. The man was about to walk inside until he saw Eren staring at him from the floor. Levi turned around and closed the door. The man squatted down and looked at Eren eye to eye.

Eren looked at Levi's appearance. The man had his hair pulled back. Sweat was dripping from his chin. Under his eyes, there were bags. Overall, the man looked exhausted.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked with a sigh.

Hearing the sigh, Eren didn't know what to do or say. He looked down in shame. He was trying to come up with a reply.

"Did you sit here all day?" Levi asked another question.

Eren slowly nodded his head "yes." The boy lifted his head and looked at Levi's mercury eyes. The man was staring at him. Eren blushed as he put his head back down. Levi then asked Eren if he ate while he was gone. The boy shook his head "no." Levi sighed as he stood up. Eren held his legs tightly, afraid that he made the alpha mad again. Suddenly, an arm went under his legs and another held onto his back. The boy was lifted up. Eren looked at the alpha in shock. The alpha ignored him as he walked the both of them to the dining table.

"Did you miss me?" Levi asked offhandedly. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the brat.

"… yes," Eren answered honestly.

"Were you lonely?" Levi asked.

"Very… very much," Eren replied as he started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked as gently as he could.

"I- I- hic- I don't want to be a- alone," Eren cried. "Please… don't leave me alone."

"I told you that I was coming back," Levi tried to calm the omega down. "I can't leave you, this is my room."

"R- really?" Eren asked Levi with glossy eyes.

"Yes, brat. As long as you're in here," Levi said as he put the boy down on a chair. "I can always come back to you."

"You won't… you won't leave like mommy and daddy?" Eren asked.

"Did they leave you?" Levi asked back. Eren quickly shook his head "no."

"They… died," Eren answered softly.

"I won't die," Levi told Eren.

"Really?" Eren asked.

"Really," Levi replied.

After that, Levi fed Eren food. He then bathed the omega. Then he changed the omega's clothes. Finally, he put the boy to bed. Eren hugged his teddy bear as he stared at the alpha. Levi yawned as he patted Eren's head. The alpha fell asleep, and soon the omega joined with him.

The days passed with Levi working everyday. Eren didn't understand what Levi's work was about. He never asked. All he did was wait in front of the door for Levi to come home and care for him. The alpha never complained, so the omega thought it was okay for him to wait by the door.

Every morning before the alpha left, he always gave this look to Eren. It looked as if he wanted something, but the brunette never understood what it was. He always replied to the man's look with a questioning look. Just like the first day he left for work, his gaze turned to normal, giving up.

One morning, Eren woke up and saw Levi sitting up. Like every other morning, Eren sat up with him, holding his teddy bear. Eren looked at the alpha, who was watching him. As per usual, Eren bit his lower lip in fear of being alone for the most of the day again.

"Are you going to work today?" Eren asked as he started to everyday.

"No," Levi answered.

"No work today?" Eren asked with a confused face.

"I don't have work today," Levi said as he laid back down.

"Really?" Eren asked as he laid back down with the alpha.

"Really," Levi replied.

Eren smiled at the alpha. He wasn't going to be alone for the day. Levi closed his eyes to sleep a bit more. Eren closed his eyes as well. Levi shifted his body and put an arm around Eren. The brunette opened his eyes to find the alpha staring at him. The alpha wanted something from him again. Eren didn't understand it, but he felt his body move on his own. Eren scooted closer to the alpha. He brought his lips to the alpha's cheek and kissed him. He pulled back and smiled bashfully. The alpha's gaze returned to its normal state as he pulled Eren closer and kissed his cheek back.

Eren blushed and smiled at the alpha. He hugged Levi, with his teddy bear in between them. For some reason, he felt safe with him.

**Thanks for reading. You are all loved.**


End file.
